Talk:Ben Garrison
This is a medium to high priority article. BenGarrisonJewstory1-5tKUSdee.txt Source: http://ironmarch.org/index.php?/topic/2060-ben-zyklon-b-garrison/?p=83062 ‘Oy gevalt my face has left me’ these were the last thoughts of a Jew before he hit the deck – Ben Garrison was on the prowl tonight and his fellow kike scum were being slaughtered around him. The young Jew on the pavement was kicked onto his side – he was grateful to look away, just by being a Jew he felt responsible for the scene he had witnessed. With his last moments of life in an effort that took up all his remaining yid magik he gave out a last fart – a dead turd evacuated from his bowels. “That’s for the Fed, you fucking Jew” Ben sighed – he felt old and ill. He had been here a thousand times, in a hundred different countries, involved in the same wearisome eliminations, and still the Jew dared to spread his web of corruption. This aspect of his life had become an unsolvable burden, and he was ready to opt out of the responsibilities of continuing. But what was left? What else could he contribute? There was no cure for his virus, of that he was quite sure. It was pivotal and necessary to his life though, and in that, he could justifiably take pride. It had elevated him above his fellow men, whose inertia had compounded his task. While weak and cowardly men had been shirking the problem, refusing to see moral wrong in the Jew, he had stepped forward and clearly said 'NO!' That they had failed to see his actions as a solution, only condemned them. He lived constantly under his obsessional malaise, killing Jews as frequently as most people took aspirin; and for not dissimilar reasons. *ROUNDHOUSE* ROUNDHOUSE*bits of Jew went flying, piece by delicious piece. The blood aerosol finally hit Ben’s nostrils and the raw bone of his cock stiffened with the arousal it brought him. The intensity came to fever pitch and Ben was reminded of how chest cavities would explode in the Auschwitz ovens when the heat was on. Ben had always known that the so called ‘holocaust’ was grossly exaggerated and that at most a mere 200,000 Jews had died – and only as a result of his medical experiments. Himmler called it the homeopathic solution ‘the health of the many form the death of the few’ . Ben burst into Song: “You put your left leg in, You put your left leg out In, out, in, out, you shake it all about You Jew the Hokey Cokey, You Jew the Hokey Cokey, and you turn around That's what it's all about. *around this time the full force of Ben’s leg came down on a Jewess, cracking her spine. “FUCK YOU! JEW! - and that’s what it’s all about” On the refrain he was transported. There was a time when Ben Garrison did not have such problems a time when he lacked no shortage of volunteers and in excess they readily provided him with other pleasures. Ben was used to barking the orders – though a war criminal of the first degree he would not have to do all grunt work himself. languidly Ben wiped his forehead (which bore the sacred swastika). It seemed like yesterday when he was in Nazi Germany – and he was the terror of all Jews in Europe. His works cajoled the world and beyond – There was a time when you can find Ben’s illustrations from the pages of the London Herald to Julius Streicher’s Der Sturmer. With every stroke of his pen thousands would fall, under the bilious spell of Ben Garrison’s ochlocratic messages the German nation was extolled to hate and murder Jews. As an artist he was known affectionately as ‘Phobos’ the Greek word for ‘terror’ – with his electrifying presence alone, Ben could conjure phobos into the living air. Ben Garrison had personally travelled with the Reich Chancellor Adolf Hitler himself and had known him from the early days of the Kampfzeit , he was sure that Hitler had developed a warm affection to him because he believed Hitler saw in him a darkness that previously he had only known in himself – perhaps it was due to Ben alone that Hitler recognised that Darkness others, not just a manifestation of the ego but something that could be mastered and put to a great creative endevour – and so Hitler created the axis on which the universe turns. Hitler had stared into Ben Garrison's very soul - and Ben Garrison had stared back into him. Life, meaning, struggle against the unholy Jew, none of it would have been possible if it were not for Ben Garrisson. Indeed, Himmler declared himself profoundly impressed by both the dedication and exceptional fanaticism of Ben Garrison. “if you ever relinquish your role as propagandist you will be made most welcome in the Waffen SS!” Ben would took him up on his offer and rise to the rank of Sturmbannführer (Major) before the end of the war. On reflection it was the highlight of Major ‘Zyklon’ Ben’s long career. Though he had always preferred to be the underdog and put his heart into causes only when they were truly lost, there is no denying that Ben got to kill a lot of fucking kikes during these years. Utterly ruthless with his men he wore them down – he measured victories in Jew deaths alone. When the men under him were dropping like flies driven to insanity by his depraved holocausts – he called up his reserves, he laughed loud “OPEN UP THE PRISONS!” – and so it was, the spastics, the bent, the criminally insane were let loose on the racial battlefield – men who under normal conditions could be commanded only by the whisper of Satan inside their head, all danced to his tune. Ben Garrison was truly the most wicked man who ever lived. Ben never lost his touch. Sometimes he would fashion a mask from the skin of dead Jewesses and wear it over his face. In the right mood he wore their private parts as jewellery. He platted together a dozen different breasts and wore them as a soft bronze scarf over his shoulders. With his SS dagger he hollowed out the bone from an amputated Jewesses foot and wore it over his exposed penis as a pouch. In the Jew’s physiognomy would provide him with all of the possible needs in his lifetime – he knew he could literally live off the Jew, it’s essential essences and salts surged through the Jew – and truly, no meat tasted sweeter. At other times, at night beneath the waning moon Ben imagined himself a giant straddling the earth- wearing a lunar necklace of Jews that stretched to the moon, Neptune, and the vastness that lingered beyond. In such moments the cosmic voice of the Jew seemed to speak to him from the eternal universe the rings of human remains acted like electromagnetic cells which enhanced his Aryan sexual powers. By constantly introducing a new body shape into his system, Ben could baffle the ravages of his own body. He could use the Jew as a virus receptacle, a chamberpot for his diseases. Thanks to the assimilative powers of the Jew, he found he could rejuvenate himself endlessly and free himself from death. The thought of the pleasure that his achievement would give Himmler, Bormann and Hitler, delighted him. Contentedly, he lifted up his face and looked to the stars – he could be a one-man Hilton reserved especially for Jews, the premier Jew bank in Europe. In moments of depression he only had to think of the dead Jews lying inside him. … To be continued User000name (talk) 03:17, October 17, 2016 (UTC)